goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman Destroys Gus's Computer and Gets Grounded
Characters Gelman-Joey Gus Griswald-Evil Genius/David/Zack Lieutenant Griswald-Dallas (or Wiseguy) Gelman's dad-Simon Gelman's mum-Belle Gus's angry voice-Kidaroo Plot Gelman gets in big trouble for destroying Gus's computer Transcript At the lounge, Gelman had a naughty plan. Gelman: I'm going to Gus's house to break Gus's computer Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now onto Gus's house. Gelman equipped a sledgeghammer and went out of the house and walked on the way to Gus's house, and then he reached it. Gelman went inside Gus's house, and then he broke in Gus's room. Gelman: Okay, here's Gus's computer, now I'm going to destroy it. Hahahahahahaha. Gelman used his sledgehammer and started destroying Gus's computer. Then Gelman cheered. Gelman: Yeah! I destroyed Gus's computer! Gelman sneaked out of Gus's room, and then Gus was ready to go to his room to be on his computer. Gus: I'm going on my computer with an idea for Broadcast Day. Then Gus walked off to his room, and then he entered it, and noticed that his computer was destroyed, and he was dismayed. Gus: What the hey! My computer was destroyed! What will I ever do? Then Gus realised something and was angry. Gus: Gelman's destroyed my computer! He will be in big trouble when he gets over here. Then Gus called to Gelman angrily. Gus: Gelman, get over here right now! Then Gelman came. Gelman: Yes, Gus! What is it? Gus: Gelman, did you just destroy my computer for an idea for Broadcast Day?! Is that true?! Gelman: Well I did do it. Gus was extremely angry at Gelman. Gus: (in Kidaroo voice) Oooooooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you destroy my computer?! I told you not to destroy it! That's my idea for Broadcast Day! That's it, I'm going to tell my pop on you! Gus called to his dad. Gus: Pop, come here. Lieutenant Griswald came. Lieutenant Griswald: What is it, private? Gus: Gelman destroyed my computer, sir. Lieutenant Griswald was furious with Gelman. Lieutenant Griswald: Ooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you destroy Gus's computer?! You know this disorderly kind of is strictly against Griswald policy. He has an idea for Broadcast Day. That's it, I'm calling your parents right now. Go home right now! Gelman went out of the house, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lieutenant Griswald began to call Gelman's parents. Lieutenant Griswald: Hello! Is this Gelman's parents? Your son Gelman was in my house and he destroyed Gus's computer. And Gus has an idea for Broadcast Day. Can you ground him when he gets home? Okay! Thanks! Bye! Back home, Gelman's parents scolded Gelman. Gelman's dad: Oooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you destroy Gus's computer?! That was so ungrateful of you. Gelman: I'm so sorry, dad. I went to Gus's house and I did destroy Gus's computer and I did do it. Gelman's mum: We don't care! That's it, Gelman! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week. This means no TV, no computer, no video games and no nothing. Gelman's dad: I agree with your mother. Now go to your room right now and don't come out until we call you for dinner. Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Gus's house, Lieutenant Griswald was assuring his son Gus. Lieutenant Griswald: It's all right, Gus. Gelman is now home, grounded. And he will never, ever hurt you again. Gus: Well thanks, pop. My enemy Gelman is now home. Lieutenant Griswald: Thanks for telling the truth, private. You are ungrounded for life, I will get a new computer right now. Gus was feeling excited. Gus: Oh boy, I love my new computer! Yes! Later, Lieutenant Griswald brought in the new computer for Gus. Lieutenant Griswald: Here you go, private. Your new computer. Gus: Thanks, pop. You're the best. Lieutenant Griswald: You're welcome, private. Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff